1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plate and bone screw systems for permanently fixating facial bones with respect to one another. More particularly, it relates to an improved screw and screw driver in which the screw driver holds the screw firmly and precisely, allowing the surgeon to pick up the screw and position it with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, plates and screws used in oral and maxillofacial surgery are advantageously made of titanium. Such components have high strength, yet can be easily shaped to the bone contour. They are bio-compatible, chemically inert and non-corrosive. Titanium plates exhibit minimum rebound after bending, resulting in stable fracture and osteotomy sites. In addition, titanium plates and screws are non-magnetic.
In a facial plating system for permanent fixation of facial bones, the plates are placed on a fracture site and fastened to the bone using the bone screw. A surgeon typically uses one hand for accurate placement of the plate, leaving only one hand to pick up and place the screw in the right location. In such a one-handed pick-up and position procedure, it is critically important that the screw driver provide unassisted screw pick-up and securely hold the screw for accurate placement.